


A Immortal and his past

by Nox___theyitpronouns



Series: A immortal and his mix of children [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Immortal Philza Minecraft, No Dialogue, Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Phil loves his wife, Phil remembering the life he had before, Theyre mentioned for a second, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, mumza is great, people need to write her more, philza centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox___theyitpronouns/pseuds/Nox___theyitpronouns
Summary: Philza would say he had never loved anyone as much as his sons, however that would be a lie.There was one person.
Relationships: Philza Minecraft/Kristen
Series: A immortal and his mix of children [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A Immortal and his past

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo quick character study type thing ig bruhhh I love writing Phil

Before Philza was a man stained with blood, he was a boy in a village. 

Now, hundreds of years later he doesn’t remember his childhood but there are memories he keeps dear to his heart. 

The first of these memories being his parents, on the day he turned fifteen and became a adult. Their proud smiles and the hug he was given by his mother as his father put his rough large hand on his shoulder. 

Memories of his parents faded after that, he can remember their faces clearly though. 

The other things he remembers from when he was human revolve around one person. 

Kristen. 

She was in short the love of his life. 

In long, she was the person he went to when he had troubles. When he was upset she was the one to cheer him up simply by being there. She was his rock and when he lost her, he was shattered. 

Her warm smile and embrace are etched into his brain, sometimes when he thinks hard enough he can pretend he’s there again, with her. 

With the good memories comes the hard ones, the day he lost her was forever his most despised memory. 

Her raspy gasps for air as he held her to him, the tears she weakly wiped from his cheeks as he begged,  _pleaded_ , for her to stay. For her to live. 

He didn’t watch her grow old, not many did. Modern medicine is truly a miracle. 

He thinks, he was glad he didn’t get to see her grow old. He would have left her behind if he had, he couldn’t stay in one place for long before he got questions. 

It wasn’t dangerous for him but the people he surrounded himself with. At first, he cared, he cared too much about others. Growing attached before seeing them sent off to the battlefield. They often didn’t get choices if they were to fight or stay in the village. 

That’s when the wars started, his moniker, his lonely years. 

Then, he met his sons. The pride and joys of his long weary life as it was. 

Some day he would have to say goodbye to them just as he did with Kristen. When that day came he would make sure their lives were lived in full. 

Philza was a man covered in blood and he may have loved Kristen with his whole heart but damn is he greatful she didn’t get to see him drown in his sins. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated tbh you guys give me serotonin, also my pronouns are they/them and it/its
> 
> ALSO ALSO if you guys have HC or ideas for Immortal Philza shit feel free to suggest it in the comments


End file.
